My Snowy Valentine
by Alli-dunno
Summary: A ditzy boyfriend, bad weather and trashy romance novels lead Malon to question whether romance is worth it or not. MaLink goodness.


**A/n: **Here I am with a belated Valentine's Day story that popped in my head… Whatever…

Not much to say! So let's just move on, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda… So ha!

That bum… That's all I have to say… That stupid bum…How could he have even missed it? How could be have done that? It's practically the most important day for couples everywhere, and that idiot missed it! Well…I say that excluding anniversaries and stuff…since I'm not married to him…or anything…

But still!!!

That idiot missed Valentine's Day! How could he! It was a week ago… I waited for a couple of days, granted, since he is the Hero of Time and all… But after four days of waiting here, I decided that he remembering such an important holiday is virtually impossible!

So, I, Malon, had a conniption fit… My boyfriend didn't do anything…

I know I sound completely unreasonable and all, but I had been waiting for seven years for him to _ask_ me out, I figured our first Valentine's Day together was going to be special…

And I know he's the Hero of Time and all, but I can't help feeling bad right now!

Link…That goof…

"How will I deal with him?" I said to myself, staring out the window…I had my arms propped up on the kitchen table, and was mindlessly daydreaming. Dad decided we should take a day off since there were pretty big snow storms heading in… Actually, it had begun to snow earlier today, and already we had a good five inches on the ground.

Ingo had to go out several times to clear and re-clear a path to the barn…After awhile, I gave him hot chocolate and told him to give up and take a nap like Dad… If we get a snow day, then he does too. He seemed pleased and went along with it.

Now I have peace and quiet to myself.

So I can sit here and think of my own problems… Like the fact that Link never even did anything…

Now that I think about it, I haven't heard from the guy in a couple of weeks. He dropped by the ranch a few days _before _Valentine's Day, and after that, headed off to the castle to talk to Zelda about something.

So either, he is on a new mission or that Ruto-chick kidnapped him.

And I hope it's not the second one. I'd tolerate a mission as an excuse, but not her. I've met her at several castle functions, and she hasn't seemed too pleasant. She seemed totally bent on my death and Link becoming hers.

To tell you the truth, she just seems like the living manifestation of a bad soap opera…

But that could be me.

Am I just going to sit here and long for it or am I going to do something about it? I should go _find _him and get his ass here…

…

…

Wait; damn…It's snowing a blizzard outside…That puts a damper on my plans.

I would go do that to… I am good friends with the princess and she has…control of the whole army-dudes and all… She could assist me. Or I could simply ask if she knows where he is and direct me towards him.

But I like to be original, and sending an army storming across Hyrule in a fiery rampage sounds cool…

But ignore that.

"Whatever…" I said, getting up from the table. Smoothing out my skirts, I grabbed my tea mug, and put it in the sink. "How long has it been since the animals have been fed? Wait! I haven't fed them since yesterday!"

Frantic, I ran up the stairs and barged into my room, sure that I was causing a racket of some form.

"Malon! What the heck is goin' on?" Dad yelled from his room.

"The animals need to be fed!" I called back.

"They can wait, honey. It's snowing up a riot out there…You'll get lost just goin' to the barn!"

"They need to be fed!"

"Can't you just wait?"

"NO! The animals will be fed…And nothing will stop me!"

"Quit sounding like you're on a mission to over throw the Royal Family, and just stay inside…They can wait 'til tomorrow when the storms clear a bit."

"We can't just keep them starved, dad!"

"Yes, we can…And not feeding them for a day will not be considered starving them!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Malon, you're being difficult and unreasonable."

"Aren't I always difficult and unreasonable?"

"What the hell are you two yelling about?" Ingo yelled loudly in a frustrated tone.

"The animals need to be fed!" I repeated.

"Can't they wait?"

"Are you all in on some conspiracy against me or something?" I groaned, slipping my boots on.

"No! Ingo just agrees that it's too dangerous to go out." Dad yelled.

"No amount of bad weather will make me not feed the animals…So ha! And…I need to feed Epona…She is Link's horse…" I pointed out.

"Epona is probably tougher than Link…" Ingo yelled sarcastically.

"…" I stopped. "Link is tough!"

"Sure… But that horse has the strength of a million Gerudos…" Dad explained.

"Whatever! Why are we yelling about the animals and their feeding again?" Ingo asked.

"Because!" I yelled pointlessly.

"My daughter started it." Dad yells tiredly.

"…" I groaned in frustration, and slipped my final glove on, and walked out of my room all suited up for winter weather.

"It must be that time of month…" Ingo said before he slammed his door shut. Dad just closed his. I slapped myself, more than a little annoyed.

Is it wrong that I just wanted the wellbeing of our animals? Hyrule does count on us!

I stomped down the stairs, and slowly opened the door. I was greeted with a sharp, cold wind that felt almost painful against my face. Hesitantly, I stepped outside, and closed the door. The snow as more than several inches deep, no doubt. It seemed I was right for Ingo to come in, since his path was, as expected, gone…again…

"Eek!" I pulled my scarf around my face, covering to my best abilities. I could barely see anything, and I was walking mindlessly in some random direction. I believed that I was walking towards the barn…But…I didn't really know.

I kept my eyes shut, since having them open was almost painful. I could barely feel my fingertips and my toes, and both were bundled up good. I didn't want to know what this freezing cold was doing to any skin that was revealed.

What if I got frost bite on my face? Ah! Is that possible?

"Don't even think about such things Malon…" I punished myself. There was no way I was going to use that thought to put myself into a wild panic attack, out in the middle of snowstorm… I'd probably die for sure!

I can see the headlines now… "Stubborn Girl Dies After Stupidly Walking to Her Barn in the Middle of a Blizzard… Frostbite on face…"

That would be a very, very embarrassing death… I'd go down in history as the girl who fed the horses and died doing it. Oh, no…The girl whose boyfriend forgot Valentine's Day and fed the horses, and died doing it.

Now there's a hit novel… I need to write about that…I'd have a bestseller at the Castle Town Book Shop. Am I one of those single authors who write about romances?

Damn! Don't think such things!

"Shut up, brain." I scolded myself. After walking, I couldn't find my way anymore, and I stopped. Maybe dad and Ingo were right…I shouldn't have gone out… Maybe it is that time of month…

Why am I such a doofus? Maybe I was a blond at birth…And didn't know it or something…

It explains why Link is so ditzy…

"Am I going to sit here and freeze to death?" I said to myself wryly. I looked around my surroundings. I couldn't tell if I was still in the ranch or not. I supposed I was, but I could be for sure. All I saw was a constant blur of white… All I heard was a loud howl of the wind.

This is great…. Just fantastic and dandy… How did I get myself in this situation again?

"I feel dizzy…" I said to myself… _Wait! NO MALON! Don't collapse in the middle of this! Where's that whole iron-will to live thing_?

"Malon?" I looked up and around me. Did I hear a voice? Link's voice? Or am I hallucinating?

"What are you doing?" I heard several crunching noises, until something was standing in front of me. I opened my eyes, and tall familiar blond in a green-cap was standing there, looking worriedly from beyond the falling snow.

"Link?" I said.

"Yes!" Link smiled.

"Can you find the house?"

"Sure…Wait…"

"…"

"I found it!"

"How?"

"I'm just good like that…" Link grabbed my arm and practically death-dragged me back to the familiar structure which was supposed to be my house. We went inside, and sat there, trying to regain ourselves.

"What were you doing out there, Mal?" Link asked after we had settled down at the table with hot chocolate.

"Feeding the animals…" I said simply. I was still mildly annoyed with the whole Valentine's Day thing…

"Could you even find the barn?" Link stared.

"No…I just wandered…"

"Couldn't the animals have waited?" Link asked.

"Don't start me on that argument or I'll have a repeat of the argument I had earlier with Dad and Ingo."

"They're smart."

"Thanks, boyfriend."

"They are! You should have gone out there! The temperatures are below 0!"

"I know… But the animals are important! Nothing will keep me from feeding them!!!"

"…"

"What?"

"Is it that time of month again, Malon?"

_WHACK!_

"Don't ever ask a girl that question, Link…" I said firmly, staring at Link, who now had a red mark on his head from my whack.

"Ow…" Link had one eye open staring up at me. "Why did you do that?"

"Ingo already said that, and frankly, I don't appreciate you asking me that."

"Just saying…" Link whined.

"Whatever…"

"Are you angry with me, Mal?"

"…" What would I do now? Yell at him? Burst into a hysterical fit of tears? Scream and cry and commit suicide in front of him because of his crime?

I really need to quit reading those trashy romance novels…

"How could you?" I asked suddenly.

"How could I have done what?" Link asked back.

"You should know what…"

"I don't know…" Link's blue eyes held confusion and worry… Had I really worried him that much?

"You missed a very important day!" I said, almost sadly.

"What? I was gone…" Link said. "I do have a job…"

"You missed Valentine's Day."

"Is that all?" Link still had confusion in his eyes.

"Well considering I waited seven years for you to actually ask me to be your girlfriend, then yes, that is what it is." I said sarcastically.

"Oh…"

"See my point? I'm frustrated right now." I said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorry isn't enough…" I stared at him straight in the eye. "I feel bad that you missed it, Link!"

"I sorry?" he said again in a confused tone.

"But!"

"What? I'm…sorry…yes….I'm sorry!" Link started. "I was off…But I didn't even know it was coming…"

"So… You forgot anyway… Meaning if you hadn't gone on a mission, you would have forgotten anyway?"

"Well…em…yes…" Link said sheepishly.

"That makes me feel good about future Valentine's Days…" I said wryly, again.

"Look…I suck royally…" Link sighed. "What can I do to make it up to you that I missed it and made you feel bad?"

Here is where I thought… What would I do? I could make him grovel on his knees for forgiveness… Or…Never mind…It's the trashy romances coming back to me…

Eew…

"That is an excellent question, Link…" I said… I wouldn't stay made at him, but the puppy dog look in his eyes was too much fun. "Nothing... We'll worry about that when there isn't a blizzard outside…"

"You know, Mal…" Link said. "I'm a bit frustrated with you too."

"Why?" I turned.

"For wandering out into a blizzard!"

"It was for the animals!"

"You're so stubborn…"

"Yes, I know… My dad tells me everyday that I'm stubborn and hot headed."

"You are."

"Whatever."

"Exactly! Can't you just admit you're an idiot yourself for going out into the blizzard?"

Would I admit it? I guess I did win the idiot award for doing it, but would that stubborn side of me let me admit it?

I had gotten Link to admit his mistake… I would be a hypocrite if I said he was wrong and I was right, even though clearly I was wrong.

Damn!

I'm annoyed now. 

How could I do this? Uh… uh….

Damn! Saying sorry shouldn't be difficult! Did this stubbornness come from mom or is there a side of Dad that I don't see often? Because, my Din, Dad isn't nearly this difficult.

I need to consult a family tree… If only I had one…

"Uh…" I mumbled out loud. Clearly, I was blushing a bit in perturbation.

"What's wrong?" Link just lifted an eyebrow in mild amusement at this.

Sure… Why don't you get Chateau Romani and some popcorn while you're at it, you goof…

"I-uh…" I stared. "S-s-s-s-s-s-sorry…I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry…"

"Wow…" Link felt his pulse. "I think I'm having a coronary! You apologized!"

"Thanks…" I replied sarcastically.

"You know, you had me scared… I was only trying to find shelter, and you happened to be close by… But…" Link sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry!" I sighed too. "Can we just stop the sorry-thing…Because before too long this is going to sound too melodramatic for my taste?"

"Melodrama not your thing?" Link smiled, bemused.

"No…"

"Ha…"

"You know something?"

"What?"

"I've wanted to do this since Valentine's Day." I get up and walk in front of him."

"What?" Link stared up at me, blissfully unaware of what I would do.

"Doofus…" I leaned in carefully and kissed him straight on the lips.

Link was totally surprised at first, but settled into it, seeming to enjoy it. After a few minutes of doing nothing but kiss, we split apart. We stared at each other: blue met blue.

"Well, talk about belated." Link smiled.

"Oh yeah…That was worth nearly dying in a blizzard…and the wait…and the anger…and... arguing."

"So, your, no ours probably, near death experience via hypothermia was worth that?" Link looked at me.

"Yes…Most definitely…"

**A/n:** Not my best work, but definitely my most sarcastic… I was bored is all, and I've been dying to write a Malon x Link one-shot for a long time now! So here you have it! Happy Belated Valentines Day!

It's sort of inspired by the fact that we recently had a huge snowstorm this past week, and we were snowed in on Valentine's Day... I was bored…


End file.
